


My Heart is Yours

by Widowlover1211



Category: Onceuponatime - Fandom, ouat, outlawqueen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Robin had fallen hard for Regina Mills. Not really sure when it started Robin remembers some key moments.





	My Heart is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve decided to start writing Outlaw Queen fics since it is one of my favorite ships. This is my first one and I wrote it at 2am on a school night so it sucks but I plan to write more docs so enjoy.

Yes, Robin was falling hard for Regina Mills.   
He wasn’t sure when it exactly started. The touches that always seemed to linger for a little too long and the looks that would make his insides flutter. He had only met her a week or two ago but it felt as if he had known her for centuries. She was strong and independent and had him wrapped around her finger. 

The ex evil queen had swiftly stolen his heart and there was no need for magic. The day he ran into her at the farmhouse he’d never forget. When she had turned around and he caught a glimpse of her face, His heart began to beat faster and his stomach did backflips. Robin mistook it for fear. She was the evil queen after all, notoriously known for her acts of violence against the people of the enchanted forest but from this angle she seemed...normal. With her quips and confident smirk. He was falling so fast he didn’t even know it.

“Have we met before?” She asked and Robin couldn’t help the reflexive response he let out,

“I doubt I’d ever forget meeting you.” He quipped and immediately regretted it until she gave him what seemed to be a genuine smile. He felt the weight fall off his shoulders as he led them inside. 

They searched everywhere. Regina even used a spell to locate anything even potentially magical but with no avail. She moved around him to look at the spice cabinet. She bent over to examine all the different jars and he was a man of valor but no one could be strong enough to not check her out. The tight black jeans did nothing to silence his imagination. 

“You know I’ve heard many stories of the great and terrible evil queen but from this angle, the evil moniker seems somewhat of an overstatement.” She paused. Robin tensed. Now he would surely lose his head. Surprisingly she turned to him with a smirk on her face. 

“The name served me well. Fear is quite an effective tool.” The mood had grown darker, a bit more deep. That’s when he spotted the liquid on the cabinet and prayed it was alcohol. He swiftly crossed the distance between them and cursed himself at how close they were. She smelled of jasmine and something sweet. Apples? He held up the bottle as she explained what it was. A love potion of sorts? He could only hope. As he poured the brown liquid into the glasses they chatted. All things seemed to be going well...until they didn’t. As he handed her the glass, her smile fell and was replaced with a dark look. Beneath the anger was a hint of what he believed was regret. She quickly rushed off leaving Robin wondering how it had all gone to shit so fast. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. She had been avoiding him for days but he couldn’t think about anything but those deep brown eyes and raven locks that were just long enough that the ends tickled her shoulders. Those deep red lips that he longed to kiss even though he barely knew the woman. So of course he was surprised when she came to him in the middle of the night asking for a favor. 

“I know it’s late but I really need you to do   
something for me.” She pleaded and how could he say no. 

“I’m at your beck and call, Your Majesty.” She chuckled before biting her lip. She seemed nervous. 

“I need you to hide my heart.” Robin’s eyes widened before he recognized he hadn’t said anything. 

“What?”

“Zelena. She said she wanted to destroy me. Not kill me but destroy me. If she truly wanted to do that she would need my heart. There’s many ways to kill someone but one way to destroy them.” She said, her underlying tone was dark and melancholy. Robin didn’t address it because all he could do was stare at her. She shook her head. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked. You have better things to do.” 

“It’s not that, Milady. It’s just...you would entrust your heart to a common thief?” He asked and she smirked. 

“You can’t take what’s been given to you.” He was speechless. Did she really trust him enough to entrust something so valuable to him? 

“Thank you.” She shook her head, dismissing him. 

“Your doing me the favor think of that as payback.” She said and before Robin could respond she took a deep breath and sunk her fingers into her chest. He winced as she gasped in pain before pulling it out. She looked over the heart once, slowly stroking her thumb over it before giving it to him. She blushed. She seemed shy, nervous, almost embarrassed of it. She has no reason to be. He thought as he looked over it. Her heart was beautiful. The mixture of red and black only represented how she fought the darkness everyday and won. He traced the divots and curves. Battered and bruised but not defeated. Her heart was as strong as her. She seemed to be blushing harder as he touched it. Could she feel it? Before he could ask her she placed a hand over her heart. 

“I’m trusting you to protect this with your life. Okay?” Robin nodded. She smiled before walking away. He leaned against a tree as he studied the heart. He had never seen a person’s heart before and let alone Regina’s. 

“Tell me why I love you so much.” He whispered. Robin dug a hole and carefully placed the heart in there. He grabbed the crossbow and sat himself in the shadows, waiting for Regina to come back. 

Robin snapped awake at the sound of twigs breaking. He grabbed his crossbow and stood up before turning around to find Regina walking towards him. He let out sight of relief and a silent prayer to god that she was okay. 

“Did the plan work?” He asked. 

“That depends...is it here?” Robin nodded and unearthed the heart before handing it to her. “I just had to find the one thing my sister didn’t.” 

“And what was that?” 

“My heartless mother.” She said, her voice dripping with disdain. Robin was staring at her as she looked up and caught his gaze.”She was right about something though. I don’t always see what’s right in front of me.” He held her gaze for what felt like an eternity. She gave him a distant look of longing. Could she possibly feel the same?

“What does that mean?” He needed to know. Should he pursue her or is he fighting a losing battle. She slipped her mask back on and shrugged. 

“Just that I didn’t always appreciate things.” It was an excuse. He knew it, she knew it but why? Robin sighed as she crossed the distance between them. 

“I’d like you to hold onto this for a little longer.” She placed the bag with her heart in his hand. He nodded and held it to his heart. 

“I’ll protect it with my life, your Majesty.”

“Please call me Regina.” She said before turning around and walking away. 

“You still owe me that drink!” He yelled. Without pausing in her steps she responded,

“Yes, I believe I do.”

He had to admit for the next few days he was absolutely giddy. There was a certain pep in his step that may or may not have been caused by a certain ex villain. Yes they hadn’t talked but just thinking about her made his heart soar. The all too forgotten feeling made him feel light. He hadn’t felt this in love since Marian and it was riveting. He was cooking breakfast while Roland collected sticks with Little John. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention and when he turned around there was the dark one himself. Robin had kind of just stared at him until all of a sudden his arrow was pointed at Roland. His pride and joy. His son. He didn’t want to break her trust by just giving away her heart but when Roland began to cry his fatherly instincts kicked in. 

“Wait, please.” He begged. Robin walked over to the tree and dig up the heart before placing it in his hand. He seemed to look it over before apologizing and dropping his finger. The arrow shot straight towards Roland before falling to the ground at his feet. Robin ran over to his son and scooped him up into a tight embrace. “You’re okay, my boy. You’re okay.” Robin whispered to him. In the distance he saw a figure walking towards camp. He thought the Dark One had come back until those dark locks and killer curves came into view. He put Roland down and pointed towards Friar Tuck. She approached him with a worried look. 

“Was anybody hurt?” She asked and Robin glanced at Roland. 

“Thankfully, no but I’m afraid the Wicked Witch has your heart. I’m afraid I couldn’t uphold my part of the deal. ” Regina shook her head. 

“Nothing is worth the lost of a child but I’m still alive.” Robin gave her a confused look. “Zelena must need my heart for something important. I just have to find out what.” She said more to herself. She bit her lip before turning around to walk away.

“Hey!” Robin called out to her. She turned and his breath hitches when he caught the gaze of her deep brown eyes. It reminded him of Marian. Robin quickly shook off the thought. “I’m truly sorry for not protecting it with my life as I promised.” She gave him a sympathetic look. 

“My heart was not worth losing your son over. It’s not worth all that much.” She said with a shrug. Robin was going to disagree but she walked away. It was worth so much more than she believed. 

It had been a few days since the Dark One had taken Regina’s heart and Robin felt utterly useless. He had one job. To protect her heart and he couldn’t even do that and there was no way he could get it back. Not with the Dark One and the wicked witch working together. As he sat in front of the bonfire, tossing in another stick and watching the fire grow larger. He just sat there thinking until he heard a twig snap in the distance. Robin quickly stood up and turned to find Regina walking toward him. As she grew closer he could see the dry tear tracks and the puffy red eyes obviously from crying but decided to ignore them. It wasn’t his business.

“I’m sorry, Milady. I let you down. Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch but I promise you I will get it back.” It was a bit of a stretch but he was going to try damn it. She gave him a look before grabbing his jacket and pulling him down for a kiss. It was passionate but sweet at the same time as she tightened her grip on him to deepen the kiss, she let out a little moan that only spurred him on. She pulled away and looked at him. A silent way of asking for permission. They were past that but Robin took hold of her hips and crashed his mouth to hers again. After a long makeout session they reluctantly pulled away to catch their breath. Robin rested his forehead against hers. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”


End file.
